


Thanksgiving Proclamation

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: During Thanksgiving dinner at Frasier's, Niles and Daphne make a special announcement; one that catches nearly everyone by surprise... Well, almost everyone. Episode: "The Apparent Trap"





	Thanksgiving Proclamation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was meant to be a continuation of a story that I first wrote in 2014 called "Through the Doorway", but I've made some changes to the initial storyline.

The kiss was soft and sweet, almost romantic but not. It was a kiss of promise, of friendship. And although Niles was the slightest bit disappointed in the way that things had turned out, he couldn't tell Daphne. For doing so would hurt her and he never wanted do hurt her, especially on Thanksgiving. He stared into her beautiful eyes, wishing that they could spend more time alone together, but they both knew that such a wish was impossible on that day. Still. There was no harm in wishing.

She smiled at him, making his heart do the thing that it always did when her mouth curved upwards. But now the smile had new meaning. Although it wasn't planned, his secret was out. He tried relentlessly to forget about the moments thereafter and concentrate on his future; their future. He knew without a doubt that his life was going to change in ten-fold and he could hardly wait for it to happen.

She drew back, taking with her the warmth that surrounded them. "I should probably get dinner on the table before your father and brother decide to kill me, not to mention Lilith."

At the sound of his former (or perhaps soon to be again sister in law) he cringed. It was bad enough that Lilith was even considering rekindling her romance with his brother and even worse that she had confided in Niles about it. But to think that Daphne-

Suddenly he felt her hand on his back, moving up and down in a soft, soothing motion.

"Niles, are you all right?"

"Oh, I was just-."

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, I was just thinking."

"May I ask what about?

His mouth opened but before he could speak, he felt her squeeze his hand. "Niles, I'm sorry. I know that my answer to your… confession wasn't at all what you wanted to hear. I wish I could have said something different, but it wouldn't have been completely honest."

When his head lowered, she gasped lightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-."

"No, it's all right. I appreciate your honesty. And I'm not disappointed. Not in the least. I-." He sniffled, ready for the impending nose bleed that always accompanied a lie. Deep down he was more than disappointed.

"Of course you're disappointed. And truthfully I would feel the same way if things had been the opposite. But I meant what I said. Just because it won't happen immediately doesn't mean that it can never be. It's just a lot to take in."

"I know..."

"I just need some time to let this sink in."

"Of course." His eyes lowered to the carpeted floor of Frasier's bedroom. There were so many things that he wanted to say, but as par for the course, he had no idea how to say them.

"Niles?"

He looked up, horrified to find that his vision was slightly blurry; a sure sign that tears had formed in his eyes. He prayed that they would remain hidden and that she wouldn't notice. But of course she noticed. Her hand moved to his cheek and he felt her thumb gently brushing the tear away.

"I'm so sorry for upsetting you." she whispered. "I honestly didn't mean to overhear your conversation with Lilith. I was just walking by the door when I heard me name. It's only natural to-."

"No, Daphne."

She looked at him in surprise. "No, what?"

"I'm the one who's sorry. I-I don't know why Lilith said those things. But that's beside the point. I should have never-."

"It's all right. And actually I'm glad that she said them."

"You are?"

"I admit that I was… well, surprised, I mean it's not every day that you find out that your boss' younger brother is in love with you. But I'm glad that I know now."

"Thank you, Daphne. And I'm… well, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. It's funny…"

"What's funny?"

"I give advice like this to my patients nearly every day; at least one of them has loved someone from afar and when I sit in my chair across from them on the couch, I feel confident in the suggestions I offer. But when it comes to my own life and a similar situation, I'm a complete coward."

"You're not a coward." She said firmly. "Not at all. Please don't ever say that."

"But-."

"You're a strong, sweet and very brave man. You've been through a lot and believe me I know that it takes a lot of courage to tell someone how you really feel about them deep in your heart. I haven't had much luck in that department, but you're a well-respected man in Seattle and any woman that you chose should be flattered to be with you."

"Daphne-."

"We're already friends, aren't we Niles?"

He looked up sharply, on alert. Those kinds of questions never had good answers. "Of course we are. Why would you even ask, unless-."

"I'm just trying to make a point."

The apprehension inside of him began to melt." Oh…"

"We're already friends and, well to be honest, I consider you my best friend."

His heart began to sing and he could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Really?"

She hugged him warmly and kissed his cheek. "You've done so much for me and I've never really told you how much I appreciate it. So thank you, Niles."

He smiled. "It's nice to hear you call me by my first name."

"I like it too. Perhaps I should have done it sooner."

"They sat in silence for a few moments, holding hands and suddenly Daphne gasped. "Oh no, the dinner! Your family really will kill me! And poor Frederick's probably

starving!" she began to move around the room, frantically.

He rose from the edge of the bed. "I'll help you."

"No, I'll be fine. The table is already set. I just hope that they won't be angry that I've kept them waiting so long."

"They have no right to be angry with you, Daphne. You've done nothing wrong." Niles felt a small flame inside of him, but he worked to contain his own anger."

"I know, but technically I do work here and cooking is part of my job. I'll have dinner ready as quickly as possible."

"Daphne?"

She turned in the doorway. "Yes?"

"About Frasier and Dad… and Frederick…"

"Oh right. We should probably tell them. They're bound to notice that things have changed between us."

"Have they?" He didn't know why he asked the question, and he feared that it sounded condescending, but he found that he had to know the answer.

"Well, we've never kissed before tonight and…"

"I'm sorry if it was foreword of me but it was nice."

She smiled. "It was, wasn't it?"

"So what should we do?"

"Don't worry, we'll tell them together at dinner."

When she was gone, he smiled. Together… what a wonderful word.


End file.
